


Once bitten, twice as eager

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Neck Kissing, Other, Talks of vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ai compares himself to a vampire. He thinks it's much easier to put him in the ranks of monsters than humans.You think differently and quiet his fears.
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Once bitten, twice as eager

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of the presents I wrote for my boyfriend for Christmas! Featuring his favourite character, Ai. I wanted to try for something a little more emotional so I played off the 'Ai isn't human' story line. I hope that managed to come through. I still need to work on this part of my writing!
> 
> Next up should be the last segment in the series with Ai and birds once I write it. Then I'll have three more stories to post before I start working on my siren AU again. Ah, I haven't touched it in nearly two years. The reason I haven't written it in so long was because my ideas for shorter stories were building up. Now that I have written a lot of them, I can go back to the longer ones! I also wanted to gain more experience writing.
> 
> Made on 1/12/2020.

“If I was a vampire, would you still love me?”

When Ai had knocked on your door that night, you didn’t expect him to bring a psychological discussion with him. You welcomed the idol inside and closed the door behind him, already sensing that there would be no quick resolution to his question. 

“What brought this on?” It could be a number of things with Ai. It could have been what someone else said, what he read online, or something he watched on television. You’ve had to help Ai understand multiple things and of course, no one could forget his initial attitude towards jello. 

But vampires were something new, at least to you. Your mind jumped to the possibilities; there was a photoshoot recently involving the mythical creatures for Halloween. Going further back, in years now, was the song that Ai had worked on with Masato and Ren. There was always the chance that something had come up more recently too.

You also didn’t expect hands on your waist or Ai’s sudden proximity, making your thoughts become much more focused on him. His arms wrapped around you from behind, hands coming to settle on the front of your stomach. Warmth blossomed up your back as Ai closed the distance. Your legs threatened to turn to jello, how fitting. 

“You’re breathing more heavily, have I affected you this much already?” Ai didn’t need to put much force behind his words, a whisper came through loud and clear. It seemed more murmured into your neck than your ear, your skin prickled as his words blew over. “Or was it the mention of vampires that has you this hot?”

His straightforward way of talking always had an effect on you but he still didn’t answer your question. “Why the talk of vampires?” Was it simply an excuse to let Ai run his lips along your neck? If it was, you certainly weren’t going to complain. Call it another learning experience for him.

The kisses slowed; Ai was working his way back up. You could nearly hear the speed of his thoughts, the whirring of his circuits. “Promise you won’t think less of me.” His grip tightened around you, keeping you in place.

This was how an insecure Ai presented; needy, clingy, and quiet. Whatever had gotten him wound up, it made him desperate for reassurance. In this case, reassurance was asked for in the form of words, positive affirmation. He needed to hear it to dispel any worries and doubts that build up and to set the record straight quickly.

He held you close, inhaling your scent, his nose was buried in the back of your neck. You could feel it and you overlaid your hands on his. “Promise.” There were puffs of air on your nape, coming slow and steady. They hardly matched your own breaths, coming more rapidly and uneven.

“Vampires are monsters and yet they’re portrayed as attractive. They’re inhuman but loved, even without a heart.” He nuzzled against you, burying his head. His actions were warm but his words were said coolly, analyzing. “I have more in common with a vampire than a human.” 

To be honest, you weren’t sure what to say to him. You wanted to comfort him but the words were slow to form. Something didn’t quite sit right with you in his comparison. When it was clear that he wasn’t going to say anything else until you respond, you managed to pull an answer together. 

“Do you want to drink my blood?” It was an unsure, light question. That was one of the main selling points of vampires, after all. It was one of their trademarks. You turned your head partly to the side to try to get a glimpse of Ai’s expression. You were just in time to catch disgust twist his face.

His lip curled. “Absolutely not.” It nearly made you want to laugh; the denial was immediate and complete. Instead, you smiled and swayed. Ai went with you, refusing to let you go, forced to take elongated steps to match yours. “That’s disgusting,” he added for good measure.

You twirled to face him. His hands naturally settled to loop around your waist while yours came up to rest palm down against his chest. “Do you want to only be awake at night and sleep in a coffin during the day?” Your tone was definitely in the teasing category now. It was worth it to watch Ai get all pouty.

“I do not. Besides, I think vampires don’t have to sleep in coffins.” His bottom lip was sticking out more than normal, it was cute. It only made your smile grow wider. 

“How do you know? They need to keep their aesthetic.” Oh, it was definitely sticking out now. He probably thought you were making fun of him. While it wasn’t in a mean way, you changed your tactic before he grew tired of your games. “But do you want to know what I think?”

Ai nodded. His attention was on you fully, raptly listening to what you were going to say. He still had his nerves; you could tell in the way that his hands wouldn’t stay still on your lower back. If this was something that was seriously bothering him, then you had to give him a very serious answer. 

You were starting to get a clearer picture now and it pulled on your heartstrings. Ai wasn’t technically human, no, but to think he thought you wouldn’t care for him anymore was heartbreaking. If you could speak honestly, you wouldn’t care what Ai was as long as he was in your life. That was, as long as he’d have you, of course. 

“I think that you’re perfect just the way you are.” It was cheesy, sure, but it was the truth. Ai’s gaze remained steady, facing you squarely. “Android, vampire, whatever, my feelings wouldn’t change.”

Then he went quiet. There were no remarks about your heart rate. He didn’t talk about how steady your breathing was. Was he scanning your body to check for any sign of mistruth? Maybe. Did that hurt just a little? A bit. But you had nothing to worry about because you meant what you said. 

Ai blinked, coming back to reality. You waited patiently; hands still poised. “I don’t know what got into me,” he spoke softly, the words turning into a bitter edge. His self doubt usually doesn’t rise to the surface. “I’m being childish. This isn’t like me.” 

It wasn’t but you couldn’t fault him for it. You grinned while Ai bent his head to bury his face in your neck again. Your internal laughter ceased once you felt a nip. A second one had you gasping. “I thought you weren’t a vampire?” 

Ai seemed to revel in the way your voice stuttered. “Interesting. Your heart is beating faster than normal again.” When he bit with more force, the hands pressed against his chest had to clutch his shirt. “Do vampires excite you?” His words tickled your skin, damp from his tongue.

Little brat. Once he overcame his moment of weakness, he went right back to his usual, blunt way of speaking. He was on the offensive now, teeth coming down again in a bite that would surely leave a mark for you to deal with later. Your legs quivered when his lips formed a seal to suck at the fresh marks.

He took it as encouragement. Pressing you closer, Ai was able to examine your reactions up close. The way you swallowed, how your lips trembled, the shaking in your hands; Ai processed it all. His eyes observed the slumping of your shoulders in relaxation and could only come to one conclusion.

“Maybe we should conduct an experiment.” His words sent a thrill through you, the way they were said so breathlessly. Ai was beginning to sound as affected as you felt. “I’ll keep biting your neck and you tell me when you want me to move on to somewhere else.” 

Was it so bad that you never wanted him to move?

**Author's Note:**

> Ai is a little brat.
> 
> Otoya's current event has him getting sick (slightly) and since I got sick at new years, I've been wanting to write a sick story if for nothing more than to vent my own frustrations. Being sick sucks. That is going to be one of my three stories that I mentioned at the starting notes.


End file.
